Yes! Its I've Never!
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: Its another i've never game...i tryed to make it good. rated pg just in case! ~.n *CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!* YAY! PLZ R+R
1. I've Never!

Hi everyone! I found out about the game I've never and I couldn't resist having a fic about it! The characters are Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Tea (unfortunately), Joey, and Tristan. oh and me! I'll put my name as midnight! (I think I'll add Malik in my next chapter) I would let other people join but I'm not 2 good at that stuff srry! Here it goes! O BTW the things that I take a sip to are very true!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh.  
  
Midnight: I feel like playing I've never!  
  
Ryou: I've never?  
  
Midnight: Its simple. Ya start out by saying what you've never done before.if someone has done it that's sitting around then they take a sip of the drink I put out!  
  
Ryou: What kind of drink?  
  
Midnight: Well I think you're supposed to use an alcoholic beverage.so I guess that's what we gotta use.  
  
Ryou: Aren't we under age?  
  
Midnight: Hey It's my fic. I'll make it the way I want it!  
  
Ryou: Sorry I asked!  
  
Ryou: I'll invite people!  
  
Midnight: OK  
  
Soon the cast arrives and they start to play. Everyone looks excited.  
  
Midnight: Who's going first?  
  
Joey: ME, ME!  
  
Midnight: OK go then!  
  
Joey thinks for a little bit.  
  
Joey: Ok I've never eaten broccoli pizza!  
  
Everyone but Joey and Kaiba take a sip.  
  
Tristan: What kind of Question was that?  
  
Joey: A good one!  
  
Kaiba: My turn.* looks at Joey evilly*. I've never dressed in a dog suit like a little puppy!  
  
Joey takes a sip staring at Kaiba evilly.  
  
Ryou: My turn! I've never chased squirrels with bamboo sticks and yelling at cars saying they're evil demented monkeys.  
  
Midnight takes a sip. Everyone looks at her strangely.  
  
Midnight: My turn! I've never been beaten in a duel by Yugi! *Grins and smirks*  
  
Everyone takes a sip except Tristan and Tea who have never dueled him before. And of corse Yugi sits there laughing.  
  
Kaiba: I'm gonna get you so bad!  
  
Joey: What's the matter Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Shut up its my turn! *He eyes Midnight evilly* I've never licked a picnic table!  
  
Midnight takes a sip. Everyone looks at her VERY strangely.  
  
Midnight: It was a dare! Really!  
  
Bakura: Hah! My turn! I've never stole anything!  
  
Everyone: LIAR!  
  
I'll end it there for now cuz I'm tired of writing. Please review, it'll mean the entire world to me! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! 


	2. More I've never!

Midnight: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Bakura: Me too.  
  
Midnight: Anyway I would like to thank goddessshinko for her wonderful idea!  
  
Bakura: Yeah thanx.  
  
Ryou: What was that? You better be nice!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Midnight: Here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh unfortunately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$$**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~((((((((((())))))))))((((( ()))))((())(()(((((())))) (that looks kewl!)  
  
Midnight: Lets play for a little longer then in the next chapter we'll play another game!  
  
Everyone: OK!  
  
Malik: I'm here YAY!  
  
Bakura: I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you.  
  
Malik: Oh.  
  
Yami: Can I go?  
  
Midnight: Sure!  
  
Yami: OK. I've never kissed Tea before!  
  
Kaiba, Tristan, and Bakura take a sip!  
  
Ryou: WHAT? n.n;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura: Don't ask!  
  
Kaiba: Uhh...ahem!  
  
Tristan: I was dared?  
  
Midnight: You sound really sure about that.  
  
Tea: Bakura isn't very good at kissing if you ask me.  
  
Bakura: Why I oughta.  
  
Midnight: What?  
  
Bakura: Nothing.  
  
Malik: My turn! I've never played this game before!  
  
Everyone takes a sip.  
  
Malik: Ha! I win!  
  
Midnight: Alright you win.  
  
Malik: What do I get?  
  
Midnight: It depends what the viewers want to give you.  
  
Malik: OK!!  
  
Midnight: Be here for next chapter.and PLZ review! One of the characters will give you a hug if you do!  
  
Everyone: I didn't agree to that!  
  
Midnight: n.n;;;; just do it I'll pay you!  
  
Everyone: I agree! 


	3. Truth or Dare Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Midnight: Hi everybody! I got some requests that I'm going to use before the show. 1. Katie (who wants to be yugi's g/f) is coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Unfortunately!  
  
Katie: YUGI!!! *Hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: That was kewl!  
  
Midnight: 2. I'm bringing Beckie here for a minute to see Malik and Yami!  
  
Beckie: *hugs Malik and Yami*  
  
Malik and Yami: Umm..hi?!  
  
Midnight: and 3. My sister is here to join!  
  
Skye: Hi!  
  
Midnight: Now we're going to play..truth or dare!  
  
Skye: That's like my favorite game!  
  
Midnight: Wow like that's so cool! *Sounding like an idiot*  
  
Skye: Whatever!  
  
Midnight: Anyway, Malik?  
  
Malik: Yes?  
  
Midnight: Here's your prize for winning I've never!  
  
Malik: OH A PRIZE!!!!  
  
Skye: Yep.  
  
Bakura: I want a prize too!  
  
Midnight: HOLD ON!!!! Malik.you win the one and only..Manda-Chan!  
  
Malik: Who?  
  
Manda-Chan: *glomps Malik to death*  
  
Malik: HELP ME!!!!  
  
Midnight uses her authoress powers to get everyone out except the people who are playing.  
  
Midnight: People are gonna hate me for that.  
  
Tea: No one hates me!  
  
Midnight under her breath: You wanna bet?  
  
Joey: Are we gonna play or what?  
  
Yugi: Yeah lets just get it over with!  
  
Yami: Truth or Dare time!  
  
Skye: Finally!  
  
Ryou: Could I go 1st?  
  
Midnight: Of course! *Gives innocent puppy eyes*  
  
Ryou: OK! Kaiba.truth or dare?  
  
Kaiba: I'll be a man and take dare!  
  
Ryou: Hee hee! I dare you to kiss Joey on the lips!  
  
Kaiba & Joey: WHAT?!?!!??  
  
Joey: You gotta be kidding man!  
  
Kaiba: I don't want to kiss a dog!  
  
Skye: It was a dare! You gotta do it!  
  
Kaiba & Joey: ALRIGHT ALREADY!  
  
Kaiba kisses Joey on the lips. After the kiss they both run to the bathroom barfing and washing out their mouths.  
  
Bakura: That was priceless!  
  
Midnight: Yes it was, wasn't it?  
  
Kaiba: My turn!  
  
Malik: Hold on.  
  
Isis walks in through the door.  
  
Isis: HI!!  
  
Everyone: HI!  
  
Malik: OK!  
  
Kaiba: Lets see.Midnight! Truth or dare?  
  
Midnight: DARE!  
  
Kaiba: I dare you to..to...eat a pound of sugar!  
  
Midnight: That was the whimpiest dare I've ever heard!  
  
Kaiba: Oh never mind..I dare you to stick your head in the toilet!  
  
Midnight: What? Who used it last?  
  
Skye: Me!  
  
Mdinight: NO WAY!  
  
Kaiba: But it's a dare you gotta do it.  
  
Bakura: Where's my camera?...  
  
Midnight: OK OK!  
  
Midnight goes up stairs with Bakura following close behind with a camera. She dunks her head in and when she gets up a flash nearly blinds her.  
  
Midnight: BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Midnight: My turn!  
  
Yugi: I don't wanna know who her next victim will be.  
  
Midnight: YUGI! My next victim!  
  
Yugi: Oh no!  
  
Yami: You're on your own.  
  
Yugi: ~.~;;  
  
Midnight: Truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: Truth!  
  
Midnight: Have you ever kissed Yami?  
  
Yami sits there trying to mouth something to Yugi but a certain piece of duct tape attached to his mouth doesn't let him say anything.  
  
Yugi: Umm.........YES! YES! YES! AND IT WAS GREAT!  
  
Everyone: 8.8;;;;;  
  
Yugi: Ummm..forget everything is said.  
  
Malik: That's going to be hard when I recorded it all on a tape.  
  
Yugi: YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Malik: I did!  
  
Isis: Malik, lets sell it!  
  
Malik: OK!  
  
Yugi: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO *sputter* *cough* OOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Skye: Umm..OK I wanna go next!  
  
Midnight: OK!  
  
Skye: Joey! Truth or dare?  
  
Joey: Dare!  
  
Skye: I dare you to lick Tea's foot!  
  
Joey: EWWW gross!  
  
Isis: It's a dare! You gotta do it!  
  
Joey licks Tea's foot and then washes his mouth yet again upstairs.  
  
Midnight: Alright time for me to stop I cant type anymore. I'm starting to make too many mistakes! Thank God for spell check! Any way PLZ review!!! PLZPLZ ZPL! 


	4. NO PEGASUS! and some hide and go seek to...

Hey everybody! There's going to be a new game! Lets see..how about...uuuhhhh...hide and seek! But the person you find you get to torture the rest of the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the all wonderful YuGiOh!  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Midnight: Everyone ready?  
  
Everyone exept midnight: YES!  
  
Midnight: OK! There will be 5 seekers and 6 people hiding! Which means someone gets to torture 2 people! The people that will be hiding are...  
  
Joey: I wanna pick!  
  
Skye: Oh boy..  
  
Midnight: Sure Joey..why not...whats the worst that could happen!  
  
Joey: YAY!! The people hiding are: Midnight, Skye, Malik, Isis, Kaiba. HAHA!  
  
Midnight, Skye, Malik, Isis, Kaiba: WHAT! NO WAY!!  
  
Bakura: You have to or else the power of my Millennium Ring will take your souls!  
  
Midnight: Alright..jeez I wonder who hasn't been taking their anger management classes..  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Ryou: Can we start?  
  
Tristan: Yeah really!  
  
Malik: Please?  
  
Midnight: START THEN!!! (srry ryou and malik..tristan, ur pretty cool but not cute!)  
  
Midnight. Kaiba, Skye, Isis, and Malik start to hide. Midnight hides in a closet.  
  
Bakura: Where are you Midnight? I wanna torture you for putting me in this fic!!  
  
Bakura comes up to the closet and opens the door to see a very frightened Midnight (AKA: MEE!! HELP!)  
  
Midnight: Help please? Somebody?  
  
Bakura: Aha! At last! I can torture you! But first why torture one person when I can torture 2? Be right back! And don't move or I'll..do something really bad to your sister.  
  
Midnight under her breath: We wouldn't want anything to happen to Skye now would we...heh!  
  
Bakura runs off and 10 minutes later comes back with Kaiba!  
  
Bakura: This will be so much fun!  
  
Kaiba: GGGGGRRRRRR....  
  
Midnight: I'm scared!  
  
Bakura: And you should be!  
  
Bakura takes out a barbie doll and starts to set up a table.  
  
Kaiba and Midnight: What are you doing? NO IT CAN'T BE!  
  
Bakura: Yep! Now sit down!!! NOW!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: You must be kidding!  
  
Midnight: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: NOW!!!  
  
Midnight and Kaiba: Yes Bakura...  
  
They sit down and Bakura starts making them play tea party with the barbie dolls.  
  
Kaiba to Midnight: I completely loathe this...  
  
Bakura: What was that?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing Bakura!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isis and Malik hise together under the kitchen table. Very original.  
  
Isis to Malik: You think anyone will find us?  
  
Malik: No way sista!  
  
Isis: SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I heard sumthin'! Oh where are you?  
  
Tristan: I heard 2 so I'm coming with ya bud!  
  
Joey: OK! Under the table!  
  
Malik: Oh Shi...  
  
Midnight: PG! PG!!! I think....oh well...PG language!  
  
Malik: How'd you get here?  
  
Midnight: I'm the authorESS!!! Bye!  
  
She disappears. Joey and Tristan look under the table and see both of them under there.  
  
Joey: I got Malik!  
  
Tristan: Isis, you're mine!!!  
  
Isis: Oh no..  
  
Malik: Joey can't be that bad.  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
Malik: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP IT NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW YYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU FFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOO OIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!! (translation: NO WAY! STOP IT NOW YOU FREAKAZOID!)  
  
Joey: No way my friend!  
  
Isis to Tristan: I have to what!  
  
Tristan: Just kiss me!  
  
Isis: You can't be serious! That's the worst torture I've ever heard of!  
  
Tristan: Other things can be arranged....  
  
Isis: FINE!  
  
She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Tristan: There you're free of any more torture!  
  
Isis: Yes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skye is hiding in a cupboard giggling.  
  
Ryou: Skye you're under the cupboard!  
  
Skye: How's you know?  
  
Ryou: You left it open!  
  
Skye: OH!! n.n;;;;  
  
Ryou: Lets see your torture is to kiss Pegasus and that's all!  
  
Skye: Well I guess I gotta do it!  
  
Pegasus magically appears and Skye kisses him.  
  
Skye: YYYYUUUCCCCKKKKKK!!!!! There now get rid of him!  
  
Midnight and everyone appear all done with their certain tortures.  
  
Midnight: Ok!  
  
Midnight uses her authorESS power to get rid of Pegasus but it won't work!  
  
Malik: UhOH first I was tickled, now Pegasus is here!  
  
Bakura: Midnight you BAKA!!!! (Idiot)  
  
Midnight: SHUT UP I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!  
  
Ryou: That's a good point!  
  
Bakura: Whatever!  
  
Pegasus: Nobody likes me?  
  
Everyone: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: DARN!!!!  
  
Everyone else: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP UUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: Bye everybody!  
  
Ryou: Please review!  
  
Kaiba: And have a merry Christmas!!! 


	5. Whimpering Pegasus, and the idea of kemp...

Hi boys and girls, and welcome to chapter 5 of my fic! Seto-luver pointed out to me that my fic is a lot like hers I didn't realize it until after I wrote it..I thought it sounded familiar...so I'm dedicating this chapter to seto-luver!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the japanese anime called YuGiOh! Or anyother thing xept me and my sis owns herself!  
  
((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))) ))((((((((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))(()()()()(((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( (((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(  
  
Midnight: Alright everyone! Torture is over!  
  
Bakura: No more tea party?  
  
Midnight: No way!  
  
Kaiba: Yes!  
  
Midnight: There is going to be a new game and the person who gets to choose it is.....  
  
Malik: Oh I hope its me, please be me!  
  
Midnight: MMMMaaaalllllliiiiiikkkkkkk!!!!  
  
Malik: YAY!  
  
Skye: But I wanted to!  
  
Midnight: But your not as cute as Malik!  
  
Skye: Yes I am!  
  
Kaiba: YOU ARE NOT CUTE!!!!  
  
Skye: FINE BE THAT WAY!!! I'm an authorESS to ya know!!!  
  
Everyone but Skye: Uh Oh!!!  
  
Midnight: Maybe we should let her pick the game.  
  
Everyone: Yeah...  
  
Skye: YAY!!!!  
  
Joey: aw boy!  
  
Tristan: We forgot about Peggsy! Where is he?  
  
Tea: I dun wanna know!  
  
Skye: Lets just find him.  
  
Midnight: Alright already hold your horses!  
  
Ryou: Midnight, you never showed me your cat before!  
  
Everyone but Ryou: O.n;;;;  
  
Ryou: What?! Its sitting right there!  
  
Midnight: Yeah this is Curly!  
  
They all stare at the black cat. It has a sort of evil smirk on its face just like the one Bakura gives in his duel with Yugi! It's piercing yellow eyes stare at them, but you can't help but think this cat is so Kawaii!  
  
Bakura: I like this cat a lot!  
  
Tea: It's so cute!  
  
The cat hisses at Tea and attempts to scratch her but she falls over.  
  
Joey and Tristan: HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Skye: Where have Yami and Yugi been this whole time? I just realized they weren't there for hide and seek!  
  
They here footsteps from upstairs.  
  
Midnight: Lets find out what's going on!  
  
Bakura: Can I have that cat? Please! That thing can help me get the Millennium items!  
  
Midnight: No! My kitty!!!  
  
Bakura: Can I visit it?  
  
Midnight: Sure!  
  
Isis: I'm leaving!  
  
Isis walks out the door.  
  
Malik: Fine with me...off to find yugi and yami!  
  
Ryou: Your cat is cute!  
  
Midnight: Thanks! Now lets find them!  
  
They all walk upstairs to the attic and see Yami and Yugi chasing Pegasus. They all scream at Pegasus for being born and he sits on the floor whimpering.  
  
Kaiba: I feel really bad....  
  
Everyone but Kaiba: 8.8;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba:.......I'm over it! Hah!  
  
Everyone: O.n;  
  
Pegasus: Can I go home?  
  
Kaiba: UUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!! HE'S DOING HIS SICKNING PUPPY DOG FACE!!! EVERYONE SHIELD YOU EYES!!!!!  
  
Everyone shields their eyes.  
  
Joey: Yes go home!  
  
Tea: I'm leaving too!  
  
Midnight: Good I never liked you anyway!  
  
Tea walks out with Peggsy.  
  
Yugi and Yami: YAY!! They're gone!!!  
  
Skye: Lets play kemps! ( I got the idea from Shadow Vitani! Read her 5 card draw fic! Its good)  
  
Tristan: Can I leave?  
  
Yami: Can I go to bed? I'll come back next chapter!  
  
Midnight: Tristan, yes! Yami, yes!  
  
Tristan&Yami: YAY! Bye!!!  
  
They both leave.  
  
Skye: Ok now we have; Midnight, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Bakura, me, and Yugi. Is that right?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hey guys! How did ya like this chapter? Did ya like my cat? Writ now he is sitting on a rocking chair glaring at my dog with his ears slightly down like a "Y" sorta! O.n..anyway plz REVIEW!!! And give me idea's! next chapter we're actually gonna play kemps! YAY! Bye!!! 


End file.
